In conventional core mobile networks, policy servers and charging servers share responsibilities regarding authorizing access to, monitoring usage of, and establishing usage constraints on, network resources. However, these servers generally maintain separate databases, sometimes hosted by third parties. This arrangement can result in inefficient communications between network entities, and can also result in reduced access to data for one or both of the charging server and the policy server.